


memories of section 80.

by afrophvnk



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga), Michiko e Hatchin | Michiko to Hatchin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, Gang Violence, Original Character(s), Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrophvnk/pseuds/afrophvnk
Summary: San Central is a dangerous town. Whether trying to avoid getting caught in the crossfire of rival gangs or crooked officers, there is never a dull moment. 18-year old Isaiah Lynch along with his childhood friends, Michiko Malandro, Atsuko Jackson & Satoshi Batista, go through their final semester of high school.This was inspired heavily by Kendrick Lamar's album, Section 80.
Relationships: Alex Benedetto/Original Male Character, Atsuko Jackson/Michiko Malandro, Atsuko Jackson/Orignal Male Character, Michiko Malandro/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. kush & corinthians.

═══ ⟮✿⟯ ═══

_"ride to it, ride to it,_   
_cause you never know._   
_when a bullet might hit_   
_and you die to it, die to it_   
_die to it, die to it_   
_live your life, live it right_   
_be different, do different things._   
_don't do it like he did_   
_cause he ain't what you is."_

═══ ⟮✿⟯ ═══

January 23, 2015

The only thing I remember was walking down this cold dark street. I couldn't tell you where I was for the life of me. I just kept walking hoping for the faintest possibility that I'd come across a familiar landmark. It felt like I was walking for miles and I didn't come across anything, just long stretches of darkness intercut with the golden glow of streetlights. I looked across the street and saw this woman dressed in all black with a veil covering her face. She was just standing under a street light. She was the only other person I had come in contact with so I just instinctively walked over to her. When I got over there, I still couldn't make out a face but I could tell she was crying. 

_"Are you alright, ma'am?",_ I asked her.

She was looking at the ground, almost like she was looking for something. 

_"Did you lose something? Maybe I can help you find",_ I asked as I tried getting a better look at her face. 

After what felt like an eternity, She finally responded. 

_"Oh yes, you have lost something"_ the lady replied with the most inviting of tones. 

_"Ma'am?" I asked puzzled._

_"You have lost your life.", was the last thing that I remembered coming out of the lady's mouth._

The next thing I remembered I was lying on the ground and looking up at the night sky. I was covered with blood and gasping for air. I felt Michiko pushing down against my wound trying to stop the bleeding as Atsuko was phoning for help. I couldn't say what they were saying exactly. Everything was muffled and my eyes were going in and out of focus. Suddenly, everything faded to black. The last thing I remembered hearing was a song that my mom used to sing to me when I was younger. 

The song was interrupted by an alarm clock. I opened my eyes and I was in my room. I lifted my upper half out of the bed. Sweat was dripping down my face and m heart racing a mile per minute. 

It was just another school morning. I got up to get ready like any other day. I put on my clothes and got my bookbag. During my routine, I kept recollecting the dream I had. I threw a sausage and egg burrito into the microwave while I went to empty the trash around the apartment. When the microwave went off, I grabbed my burrito, my bag and went out to the bus stop.

The weatherman forecasted for the temperature to be in the sixties. However, it felt like the fifties. As I get closer to my stop, I passed the corner store. I heard somebody calling my name. 

_"Yo, Zay. You want a dime.",_ One of the guys loitering around the says. 

I hate these niggas. I pass them every day and they always flash a dime my way, even though they know I don't smoke. I brush them off and continue my way to the stop. Thankfully, the bus was just pulling in and I was able to get on with no problem. 

When I looked at the window, I saw the same guys on the corner get in a fight with some guys from a rival neighborhood. I put my headphones on and paid them no mind. A couple of gunshots went off. I closed my eyes and increased the volume to drown out the noise as I went to school.

I couldn't help but keep thinking about the dream I had. I didn't know what to think about it. I didn't know if it was a dream or a vision. I can't go out now, I'm starting to feel like my life is starting to begin. I got one more semester and then I graduate. I have plans I want to accomplish. Besides if I died who would take care of my dad? I'm the only one he got left. 


	2. ronald reagan era (his evils)

═══ ⟮✿⟯ ═══

_"why run for?_  
_just ride with me, just die with me_  
_that gun store, right there_  
_when you fight, don't fight fair._  
_cause you'll never win."_

═══ ⟮✿⟯ ═══

_February 12, 2015_

It was our free period and I was in the library with my friends, Atsuko and Michiko. Atsuko was reading a book and Michi was looking at her phone.

Suddenly, Arnold, this random nigga who always messed with me since freshman year, came and sat in the empty seat at our table. He was staring at Atsuko and started giving this shit-eating grin. She just gave this disgusted look back at him and looked away.

 _"Bruh, can you leave?",_ I asked hoping that he would say yes. He did not of course. 

He pushed my notebook onto the ground. When it hit the ground, the notebook spread opened to reveal the sheet music I was working on. Arnold picked it up and started to tease me in front of everyone. I just rolled my eyes, however, Michiko ran up to Arnold and decked him in straight in the jaw. He fell down like a sack of potatoes. Blood was gushing out of his nose like a faucet. Thankfully, we were the only people in the library and the librarian was out on an errand. 

_"Spunky, that's what I like in a woman."_ He said jokingly as he walked off. 

Michi just rolled her eyes and sat back down in her chair. Atsuko shook her head. 

_"A little too much, you think?"_ , she asked Michi. Michiko had her face buried into her phone.

 _"That nigga is all talk. He ain't gone do but talk about a bunch of shit."_ , she replied. 

She just got her bag and got up and left. Later she berated me and lectured me on how I need to protect myself. I was barely listening to her. I just shrugged.

 _"I really don't care about any of these niggas.", I said to her. I'm about to graduate and be far away from half of them,"_ I said to her in response.

 _"You're family to me, you know that right?"_ She asked with this concerned look on her face.

All I could do was nod. Suddenly Atsuko grabbed hold of me and brought me to her chest.

_"I just don't want anything happening to you," she said._

She always treats me like I'm a child even though we're the same age. When she let go of me, I just smiled. 

_"Its gonna take a lot to take me out."_ , I reassured her. 

Fast-forward to later that night, I was walking home from my job at the record store. Usually, Atsuko and I take the bus together since we live in the same apartment building and we usually get off of work at the same time. Just a way to make sure that we don't have to be out after hours by ourselves. Well, she was off today so I basically by myself. Just my luck, I missed my bus and I had to walk home. In a crisis like this, I have routes that get me home the fastest. They just so happen to take me through the sketchiest parts of the city. They mainly consist of alleyways and grungy-ass blocks. 

Well, long story short, I ran into Arnold on my way home. He even brought some friends with him. 

_"You ain't so tough now, aren't you?"_ Arnold exclaimed with the amount of confidence that would humble Kanye West. 

All I could do was sigh.

 _"What the fuck you want, Arnold?",_ I asked him. _"It's too late for..."_

Before I could even finish my sentence, all of them rushed up on me like the bitches they were. My natural reaction was to run as fast as I could in the opposite direction. I ran what felt like a couple of blocks. Thankfully, I ran into Satoshi. 

_"What's gotten into you, Zay?"_ He asked confused. 

Thankfully, I didn't have to answer him as Arnold and his cronies caught up with us. 

_"The fuck y'all niggas want?",_ Satoshi asked nonchalantly. 

_"We want your man, nigga.",_ He said looking at me. 

_"Can't have him."_ , he said as he reached in the back of his pants. 

Arnold and his goons already knew what he was packing and they weren't interested in having those problems. He just smacked his teeth and they all walked off. 

Satoshi just smirked as he pulled out his wallet in his back pocket.

 _"Didn't bring it today,"_ Satoshi remarked as he chuckled.

 _"Nigga has been on my ass all-day",_ I said still trying to catch my breath. 

"He still trying to fuck on Atsuko?", he asked. 

_"You know it.",_ I responded.

 _"Nigga's all talk anyway,"_ he said. 

I've been cool with Satoshi since we were kids. He lived in the same apartment building as me, Michiko and Atsuko. Atsuko doesn't like him, for obvious reasons. Regardless, when it comes to people I trust, he's one of the few people I know have my back. 

After that, Satoshi and I just shot the shit as we walked back to the building. I knew nothing else was going to pop off since I had Satoshi with me. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I'm pretty confident this is hot garbage compared to others on this site. However, I appreciate the feedback. I'll have the next few chapters up pretty soon.


End file.
